He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by AlexPandaLove95
Summary: Rin is young artist in Tokyo living out her life. She just got a scholarship for her studio and she has the man (Sesshomaru) that she loves by her side … or does she? He's a cardiologist having a love affair with this young artist or is he? Read this story to find out the secrets lying between the two perspectives of these two love birds.
1. Chapter 1

**_He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not_**  
_A Love Story_

* * *

_Characters (in order of importance): Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kohaku, Kagura_

_**Summary:**_ _Rin is young artist in Tokyo living out her life. She just got a scholarship for her studio and she has the man (Sesshomaru) that she loves by her side … or does she? He's a cardiologist having a love affair with this young artist or is he? Read this story to find out the secrets lying between the two perspectives of these two love birds._

* * *

_Chapter 1: His Birthday_

_-Rin's Perspective-_

It was a glorious day today in Tokyo. The sun caressed my light milk-like skin with its shine. The wind blew through the city softly, my dark-brown hair danced with the wind. I rode my bike to Sango's Flower Boutique. I put my bike outside the shop and I ran in quick. I looked through the flowers as Miroku, Sango's husband, greeted me kindly.

"Good Morning Rin! What brings you to the shop today?" I looked through the roses as he greeted me. I looked up at him, smiling, and responded, "I'm just looking Miroku-san". He nodded and started watering the flowers on the other side.

I skimmed through the roses, trying to decide which one to give to my loved one. My Sesshomaru. What started out as a simple love affair has aggrandized. We love each other deeply. We long for each other's touch.

I dress strangely too. Like today I'm dressed in a white tank-top splattered with paint and overalls that reach to my waist with paint-stains all over them. I'm wearing my hair up in a messy bun with paint brushes in them, and I'm wearing black converse with white laces and a heart-shaped locket with his picture in it.

As I skimmed through the roses, I spotted the perfect rose for him. A white-beige rose with specks of red. His hair was silver-light. His eyes, a hazel gold. His skin was like milk. He has beautiful markings on his face like the rose.

I grabbed the rose and took it over to Miroku. I grabbed one of the note cards he had in the front.

"Could you deliver this to someone for me Miroku-san?" I asked him as I took out my wallet to pay him.

Miroku-san looked at me in disbelief and he said in a concerned voice, "Rin, forgive me, but I can't deliver just one rose. It needs to be a bouquet." I pleaded to him by staring at him with my light-brown puppy-dog eyes, "Please Miroku-san? Its his birthday… please?"

He looked at me and sighed. He gave in and told me, "Alright Rin. I'll have my delivery boy send to him. Oh and we are talking about your man right? The doctor?" I giggle and smile and nod. "Yes, it's him." I said as I wrote on the note card I grabbed earlier. "Thank you Miroku-san." I said smiling as I handed him the money and note-card.

I looked down at my watch and gasped as I ran out the store and yelled thank you to Miroku-san again. I jumped on my bike and as I did, I looked back to see the delivery boy holding Sesshomaru's rose. I rode off to school after as fast as I could, if not I would have been late.

I feel so exultant today. Sesshomaru was going to love my present. And tomorrow-night we'll spend the night together at a party and drive back together. I can't wait. All my friends, especially my closes friend, Kagome, knows about him. He's a cardiologist and has his own office facility where multiple people go to see him everyday.  
My poor Sesshomaru. He works so hard but he saves so many lives.

He saved me.

He saved me from living a lonely life without anyone to love. I already lost my mother, father and brother long ago. I wasn't going to lose Sesshomaru.

I love him more than life itself. I know I'm only 19 and he's 32 years old, but we fell in love completely.

After riding my back through to town to get to my university, I finally arrived and by now the delivery boy was already there at his office.

I locked my bike on the bike rack and I ran to my class as fast as I could. I opened the classroom door and I was presented with a naked man modeling in the middle of the students and all the rest of the students were at their canvases, ready to draw and now staring at me. I walked over to my canvas, took out my graphite materials and we all started drawing away.

* * *

_-At Sesshomaru's office-_

At the office, Sesshomaru finished speaking to a regular patient of his and he let her out the door.

As he let that patient out, the delivery boy ran in and he said to him, "Dr. Sesshomaru! I have a delivery from your special girl."

Sesshomaru stared at the rose and grabbed it while sniffing the lovely scent of the rose. He smiled softly and nodded to the delivery boy and took out a small amount of money and tipped him. "Thank you very much". The delivery boy nodded and went on his way.

Sesshomaru stood at the door and grabbed the note card that was attached to it. He opened it up and read it, "Happy birthday my love. Your golden eyes mesmerize me. Your voice, so deep, it sensuates me. I long for your arms to wrap around me while you kiss me passionately with your beautiful soft lips as we make-love. I love you."

He smiled at Rin's note and was completely mesmerized by her words. He gained his composure and called another patient, a regular of his, Kikyo, into his office.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Party_**

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

In art class, I drew the naked model with my graphite. I sculptured his body with my graphite pencil; getting every tone on his body even around the man's large hanging penis. His body looks just like Sesshomaru's. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to make love to me.  
As I drew the model, his face turned into his face. I ended up drawing his beautiful face instead of the model. He is so perfect in everyway.  
I looked at the other students work near me and all of theirs had drawn the model's perfectly in their own style.

Our art professor walked around the studio, checking over the student's style and work on the portrait of the male model. She came my way and gazed over my art, carefully examining it. She sighed in disappointment and said, "Rin… this piece is lovely but there is so much sexual innuendo portrayed through this and it's not even the model in this… its your man. Perhaps you should leave your romance out of your work huh?… sigh… Start over we still have 45 minutes of class."

I sighed and angrily scribbled all over the drawing with my graphite paper. I teared it up and threw it in the trash. I cant believe she really made me start over. Why did it matter if I drew my Sesshomaru… my drawing was ten times better than the other people in this class.

45 minutes soon passed and I ended up drawing my love one again. The bells of the church started ringing once again and we all started to gather our materials.

As I gathered my graphite materials and put them in my woven bag, my art professor, Madame Jolie, came towards me and said, "Rin, before you leave I have to tell you something important." "What is it?" I ask her. She looks at me with excitement and says, "Well, your art portfolio won first place for the Tokyo Art Scholarship! You'll be able to get your dream studio and recognition throughout Japan! Isn't that great?!"

I cant believe it. I won the scholarship with my portfolio. I hugged her tight and said, "Oh my god thank you so much! This is so amazing! Thank you!"

As I finished my thank you's to her I looked at my watch and I gasped and ran out. "Sorry Madame Jolie, but I'm late for work! Good bye"  
I ran out the classroom and got on my bike as soon as I reached it and I rode like the wind through Tokyo. With the afternoon traffic, it made me even more later to work… and hour to be exact. I work at a café in downtown Tokyo.

Its not the most exciting job in the world but at least my best friend in the whole world works along-side with me. Kagome has always been there for me for almost eight years. She's way more beautiful than me and accepts everything about me. She even seems to like the idea that me and Sesshomaru are in a love affair.

I finally reached the café and put my bike on the side of the shop outside. I ran in and Kagome said to our boss who was yelling his ass off, "There she is boss. You can stop complaining now. She just came from her art school."

"I swear to fucking god, if she's late again she's out of here! Ugh! No employees on time means no money! Get it through your fucking skull Rin!" He yelled at me and went back to his office in the back of the shop.

I looked at Kagome and we both busted out laughing as I put my work apron on. "Guess what Kagome." "What? Spill!" "I won that scholarship I signed up for! Can you believe it?! By this time next year, I'll have my studio and hopefully he will be living with me."

She screamed nearly at the top of her lungs and hugged me. The line of people started getting longer and people were getting impatient but we didn't care. Who gets coffee at 4 in the afternoon anyways right?

"Oh my god girl! Congratulations. I seriously need to meet Sesshomaru though. I'm starting to be a little iffy about him. He seems so mysterious. Doesn't even take you out on dates yet. You guys just meet in secret right?" she said.

"Well yeah… I mean we kinda have to you know… but he still loves me. That's what counts Kagome." I said to her. "Whatever you say girl."  
We continued working and after work I biked back home. I rested up a bit and then I heard a knock at the door. My next door neighbor came and she said, "Hi Rin. How are you?" "I'm fine. Whats up?"

"Well as you know, me and my son are going to fly to Paris for the year and I need someone to take care of my house. All my family members are so far away. And then I started thinking, well why not Rin? She seems like a responsible nice lady. Don't worry too I will leave you money for your help tomorrow if you take care of my house for the year. Will you please do it for me Rin? Please?"

"Gladly!" I smiled and nodded. " Oh thank god. I'll see you tomorrow. Ill leave you with 500,00 yen tomorrow when you arrive. Again.. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I smiled at her as she left. Taking care of her house for the whole year… this is a great opportunity for me.

Night soon passed, and the next day went by fast. I went over to her house in the afternoon. She handed me the money to pay for any expenses for taking care of her home. She left her home and then the minute she left, I ran all around the house.

It was huge house. I tried on her dresses up stairs. Tonight was the party for doctors across the region. I had to get ready to meet my Sesshomaru tonight. I had to look sexy and mesmerizing for him. We wouldn't be able to actually face each other in front of the public but upstairs we would be able to.

I found a beautiful, elegant black silk dress with a few elegant ruffles near the bottom. Perfect for the party.

I put it on and then I looked at my watch 1 more hour till the party. My other good friend, Kohaku from the university by my art school was going to the same party. He was already in medical training. Very bright.

He always acts weird around me. Almost like he has some feelings towards me. He should give up on me. I will never be his as long as I have Sesshomaru.

I make-uped myself up and I went outside and waited for Kohaku to arrive. He finally arrived in his beat-up looking car and I smiled at him and got in.

We talked along the way about college and my scholarship. He tried to grab my hand but I slid my hand away. What does he think he's doing? But then again… he's the only one I've never told about Sesshomaru.

After driving for almost 20 minutes, we arrived at the party and we both entered. So many were here. A lot of them were really old though because doctors are usually like that.

I went over to the food area and took a few snacks and wine that they were giving. I looked around to find Sesshomaru. I know he's here somewhere. We can't be seen together.

I munched on more food and finally I spotted him. I smiled and I saw him talking with his colleagues, including Kohaku. Sesshomaru kept talking with them and then it looked like he was telling them that he would be back.

I saw him leaving his group of friends. He looked so handsome in his black and white tuxedo. He wore his short fur boa on both shoulders where they hung. He walked away and I stared at him.

Kohaku came to me and said, "Hey Rin, I got you some wine its…. What are you looking at?" I continued looking at my Sesshomaru as he went up a stair case in the facility that led to restrooms and a rest room. I knew he was going to wait for me.

"I'm sorry Kohaku I'll be right back." I started walking in the same direction as Sesshomaru. Kohaku stared at me and at Sesshomaru. He stared at him with suspicion and deceitful eyes.

I followed Sesshomaru where we both finally encountered each other. We spoke to each other and talked about our deep love for each other. I love him so much. It feels so thrilling to have to sneak around to see each other. But it doesn't matter. We are completely and absolutely in love with each other.

_-Kohaku's Perspective-_

* * *

Why was Rin going upstairs for? She kept staring at that man. Are they together or something? I don't like the way she was looking at him. This entire situation doesn't feel right to me. He doesn't even deserve her…

I heard the door upstairs open and saw both of them walking out and walking down, talking to each other. Smiling at each other. What is going on between them? What the hell are they talking about. Why does she look at him that way… why cant she look at me that way?…  
She went back towards me and took the second wine glass from my hand. I looked at her in disbelief at how innocent she's presenting herself to be.  
"What were you doing upstairs Rin?" I asked her a bit aggressively. "Nothing I just went to fix my make-up up. Why are you so angry?" she told me. "I'm not…. Im just… ugh… I'm just looking out for you. There a lot of people here and I don't want anyone taking advantage of you or hurting you."  
She giggled and stayed quiet and continued staring at him with so much compassion and admiration.

_-Rins Perspective-_

* * *

We're going to be together tonight. Its all going exactly as we planned it. Tonight is our night together. No one will ruin this. Not even Kohaku.  
He looked at his watch and Sesshomaru just looked like he was telling his colleagues that he was leaving… leaving with me of course.  
I sipped the last of my wine and gave the glass to Kohaku as Sesshomaru started walking towards the exit.

"Listen Kohaku, thank you for tonight it was great. I'll talk to you soon" I said smiling. I walked out the building as fast as I could and I waited outside for Sesshomaru. I probably left Kohaku pissed off, but it doesn't matter to me. I'm finally able to be with Sesshomaru tonight.

Sesshomaru came and he let me in his car. We drove together. He went and drove towards my house. As we drove I gazed at his face and he smiled at me and I smiled back and then I went back to looking out the window. He drove and I started humming our song. L.O.V.E.

That night we stayed together gazing into each others eyes and more. It was the best night of my life. I love Sesshomaru so much. And he loves me more anyone. We are like Yin and Yang. We complete each other. We know each other's feelings. I know he loves me so much like I do him. He's forever mine after tonight. We're completely in love.

_ End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Our Love and Kagura **_

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

For the past few weeks, Sesshomaru and I have been spending a lot more time together. We try not making it completely obvious to the whole world. We couldn't risk our love to much.

One spring day, Sesshomaru and I went to the park together. I sat a at a distance. He brought his younger brother Inuyasha, now single and divorced from his wife, and he brought his young nephew Koichi. The boy brought his bike and seemed to be a little new at riding without the training wheels.

Sesshomaru talked alot with his brother and nephew. As he was occupied with him, I hummed our song.

It will always be our song. L.O.V.E. It was the perfect song for us. It completely described our love for each other in the best way possible.

_ L is for the way you look at me _  
_ O is for the only one I see _  
_ V is very, very extraordinary _  
_ E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

_ Love is all that I can give to you _  
_ Love is more than just a game for two _  
_ Two in love can make it _  
_ Take my heart and please don't break it _  
_ Love was made for me and you _

_ L is for the way you look at me _  
_ O is for the only one I see _  
_ V is very, very extraordinary _  
_ E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

_ Love is all that I can give to you _  
_ Love is more than just a game for two _  
_ Two in love can make it _  
_ Take my heart and please don't break it _  
_ Love was made for me and you _

_ Love was made for me and you _  
_ Love was made for me and you_

__ I hummed the song to my heart's content. I brought my sketch book that day at the park. I brought it multiple times. Sesshomaru would look at me every once in while smiling at me. I bet he wishes to ravish me right here in the middle of the park though. He stared at me like a sexual beast lusting for hot wet female mate in heat.

Every time he stared at me, I imagined him pouncing on me, taking off my clothes roughly. Kissing me passionately under a tree. Kissing and nipping at my neck licking down to my exposed breasts.

Just the thought of him doing this to me made me feel wet down there. He smiled at me as he played with his nephew. He looked so fatherly. He was teaching his young silver-haired nephew how to ride a bike. He smiled and laughed the whole. He looked at his nephew with so much care and concern. He was ready to be a father.

I took my graphite pencil and I started drawing the scene right in front of me. It was elegant and beautiful. As the few hours passed, sunset soon came and I finished multiple drawings of him and his family. I never realized how much Inuyasha looked just like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha wasn't as handsome as Sesshomaru though although they do have the same eye color, hair color and body structure. Their personalities differ completely. Plus Inuyasha isn't as educated as him. He's barely 23, already has a kid and divorced his first wife Kikyo almost a year ago. His son is already 5 years old.

I grabbed my drawings and ripped them out of my sketch book and I walked over to the bench where Sesshomaru was sitting at. I laid the drawing down under his glasses so they wouldn't fly away and dance eternally with the wind.

We don't see each other much but it doesn't mean I can't show him my love. Two weeks ago, I started my newest project. I used my neighbor's third floor empty storage room as a temporary studio. I knew I was making a huge mess in her house as it was. I had to take care of so many things for her.

She told me the day she left about her expensive and special tree sealed in a glass case that has a certain temperature. If it gets out of the glass case, the tree will die within hours. I haven't really lifted a finger in this house. I still have 9 months left to fix up her house. As long as the fragile tree is under the glass case it'll be fine.

Like I said before, I was in her empty storage room. I bought a large canvas to paint Sesshomaru a beautiful picture for his office. I stayed painting this for almost 3 weeks now. I worked on it little by little.

I hope he'll start paying more attention to me after he receives this. Its taken such a long time. He doesn't seem to pay much attention to me lately because of her.

I ended up using all my paint materials with this large painting. I used multiple colors to represent his perfection. Our perfection. Our love. I spent a little over three weeks creating my fantasy on canvas. I showed him holding me in his arms, kissing me passionately. I used blue, white, red, purple, mahogany, black, and skin color paints to create this masterpiece.

After two day's it dried completely and I wrote him a loving message in the back of the painting in black paint. I wrapped it up later on in the day and I packaged it over to his medical officer. Hopefully his clutzy secretary would receive it. She hardly did anything right for him. He always scolds her about doing better. I personally think that he should fire her. Oh well I guess. It's up to him the end.

I worried a little in the late afternoon and I ended up phoning his secretary, Ayame. As the phone rang, I bit my thumb's fingernail and the phone continued ringing. Finally she answered and she said, "Dr. Sesshomaru's office, how may I help you?" "Hi, I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's and earlier I sent a package to his office and I was just wondering if he received it?" I asked her nervously. "Oh yes he got it already. It's hanging in his office as we speak. Would you like to leave a message for him?" She asked me. "Umm.. no thanks. I just wondered if he received it or not. Thank you very much. Good day."

I hung up and smiled and giggled a little. I wanted to do something even more special.

Another week and a half past and I still haven't gotten a response from him yet about my gift or the messages I've sent him. I wonder what was wrong. He left me his fur boa at the porch of my house and I knew then that he wanted to really be with me. I know he wants to be with me and only me.

The next day after work, Kagome and I went walking through downtown. We went window shopping for a almost an hour and we ended up buying junk food and art materials for myself.

I spotted a key shop called Totosai's The Key Shop. I smiled and told Kagome, "Hey wait up, a sec! I need to do something really quick for him."

"Oh come on Rin ... the man hasn't talked to you in almost a month and you're still doing things for him seriously? Are you even sure he's still in love with you?" I looked at her angrily and I said forcefully, "He does love me ..." After that I went inside the shop and I talked to Totosai, the owner of the shop.

I gave him the house key and after about 10 minutes, he made a copy of the key and then I wrote a small note on the copy of my key for him. After that I turned around and looked out the window quickly to see if Kagome was still waiting for me and then all of the sudden, I saw Sesshomaru walking quickly down the street in a business suit and holding a suit case and he looked like he was walking fast.

I gasped and smile and handed Totosai my money and I said, "Thank you! I'll send it myself Totosai!" I ran out the store and I grabbed Kagome's arm and said whispering, "Look Look! It's Sesshomaru! The one in the business suit!" "Oh my god, that's him?! Wow he sure is a looker! I met a guy a week ago who looks just like him. Not as tall but they look alike."

"Come on Kagome! You can finally meet him but lets surprise him ok? Let's stay close behind!" I told her and she nodded in response.

We followed him quietly behind him to try and surprise him. It would be great to give him his key for my house. He walked a little more and it looked like he was going to the Tokyo City Court House.

A beautiful woman with ruby-colored eyes and black hair with light tan skin came out the gates of the court house. She wore a black and white business suit and her belly was completely swelled.

Sessomaru yelled out to her, "Kagura! Wait!" He ran towards her and she looked at him with disappointing eyes.

I stared at the two and Kagome stared at them and then at me. I stood there in disbelief and sadness and anger. Both of them started talking and he kissed her softly on the lips and then they stared in each others eyes. They walked off together and I looked at her with hatred.

Kagome looked at them and then she told me, "Who is that woman?"

"... Sigh... His Wife." I walked away quickly back in the opposite direction and Kagome followed me and struggled to catch up and she continued telling me to wait for her.

I hate this so much. I bet she's not even pregnant! She's just making herself fat and makes herself look pregnant so that he doesn't leave her!

I grabbed a white permanent marker that writes on anything and I saw Sesshomaru's car up ahead. I ran over to it and I wrote on his car, "We love each other my love. Don't let her keep us apart."

After that I walked off with Kagome following me. I really despise his wife. She will never love him like I do... never...

_End of Chapter 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: He Loves Me**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I know alot of you have been pissed off or irritated or a combination of these emotions because of the way Rin's acting. Rin's character is purposely like this and the more chapters I post, the more you will understand why she's this way. I want to thank many of you for reading this and supporting this story. :] I used to write another popular Rin/ Sesshomaru story on my other account. But I stopped due to some personal issues. Alot of people liked it and if you want you can read it. Its called Phantom Lover and its rated M. Its a Romance story. So if you want another amazing story go ahead and search for it :] Anyways, again thank you so much for the support and I'll try updating this story everyday and if I don't then i'll post more chapters than usual because I care about all my readers. :D -Alex the G.-_

_-Rin's Perspective-_

Kagome and I went back to her small apartment where she lived with her little brother. Her mother was always away on business and her grandfather was too busy taking care of their family shrine. She was never the religious type and that's why she never wanted to live at the shrine.

I feel so frustrated. Even though we love each other, he still goes and pleases her and tries to make her happy even though he's not happy with her. I threw the clothes and accessories that we bought on the couch and I started pacing back and forth as Kagome tried to calm me down.

"Rin listen! You need to calm down! It's understandable that he would still stay with his wife. She's five months pregnant with his baby." "No! She knows that he want to leave her! She's using that baby as way to keep him! She's using her fat belly to make it look likes she pregnant..." I said angrily as I continued pacing back and forth from the couch to the window a few feet away.

"Rin... you know that's not true. She really is pregnant. She announced that she was pregnant the same time he started flirting with you and he gave you that rose. Anyways Rin... why would he leave his own pregnant wife for an art student anyways?"

I stared at her in disbelief and looked to the side pondering at her question. I looked back to her and said, "No... we're not just lovers Kagome... Sesshomaru and I care for eachother... we share a bond that's greater than anything... we love eachother..."

"But listen Rin... there's a baby in the picture now...It's not just you and him... that baby means more to him than you... you gotta think about the baby too... that's gonna be his son or daughter and he will leave you for that baby..." She told me calmly and straightforward.

I looked at her and pondered at the thought of that baby. I looked down and walked over to the window distraught about the thought of him leaving me for that baby. I opened the window curtain and gazed outside and I told Kagome as I shook my head at her, "You will never understand Kagome... You never loved once in your life... you're always playing on the field... always going out with different men and never creating true relationships..."

Kagome sighed and walked towards me and put her hands on my shoulders and comforted me. "Hey Rin, why don't you stay at my place tonight. Maybe that'll help you get your mind off of the whole situation." She suggested to me. "But... what if he comes tonight at the house? Maybe he'll try to apologize... or..." Kagome cut me off and said, "Don't think like that! That's bad luck girl... come one you need to stay... you promised my little brother that you would read to him tonight before he goes to sleep. Come on Rin!" She shook me a little for encouragement and I giggled and said, "Fine i'll stay tonight."

* * *

_-Later that night with Sesshomaru- _

He came up to her door in distraught. He knocked at the large white door and rang the doorbell. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants with black shoes. He knocked again hoping that there would be a response. He sighed and waited and no one answered.

He looked through the window to see if anyone was there. He backed up and looked up and shouted. No one answered.

* * *

_-Back with Rin-_

"As a child, I practically lived in my father's study. It was a really old study... made in the early 1900's during the golden age of Japan... when Geisha's roamed the streets, lighting up the streets with their elegance and beauty. It's what inspired most of his artwork. During that time, I wanted to have a pet of my own... but my dad was such a sourpuss about that and he said no. He told me the hair of the animal would get all over his artwork..." Sota giggled as I told him my story. "Then, I went to my mother and she always sewed and made me clothes and even her own jewelry. I asked about having a pet and she agreed with my father but then she said that if I could adopt one or buy one, why not make one? Then I ended up making my own cat with bits of string, wool and buttons. I used rice grains for the claws. When he was finished, I called him, 'Mr. Cat'. When my parents argued, when I got scared or sad... I caressed Mr. Cat. Other people saw it as a collage... but to me... he will always be Mr. Cat." Sota smiled and he fell asleep after the story.

After he fell asleep, I got in my pj's and fell asleep next to Kagome on her large bed. I started thinking about Kagura... his wife. The thought of her pregnant upsets me so much.

I felt like I was hallucinating and the thought of her pregnant suddenly appeared in front of me. I sat up as I saw a hallucination of Kagura rubbing her five month old pregnant belly. She looked so beautiful and proud of carrying his child. It looked as if she was mocking me purposely. Trying to make me feel like i'm nothing.

I grunted and turned around on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_-Kagome's Perspective-_

I woke up a little later than usual. I was wearing a long grey t-shirt and pink slippers. I walked into my small kitchen where Sota was sitting at the glass table eating cereal. I yawned and stretched and said as I kissed him quickly on the cheek, "Good Morning little bro!" "Ewwww Kagome!" He wiped his cheek and looked at me annoyed.

I giggled and grabbed a plastic cup and orange juice from the refrigerator and I asked him, "Hey where's Rin?" "She said she had some things to do at the bar where you two work at. She wanted to get there early. She took your motor-bike though." He said. "She what?!"

_-later on at the bar during Kagome's shift-_

So many people were coming in at this time. All the business men were getting out of work and Rin wasn't here at all. Not to mention our boss was getting completely frustrated with all the amount of people coming and about Rin not being here.

"I swear to god... 2 hours late... 2 hours! She's 2 hours late, she should have gotten out of school already and she's not here!" He yelled loudly not caring about who was listening. Some customers left due to his yelling and because of the amount of people.

"Boss calm down. Your scaring away our customers. Listen Rin's working so hard on her artwork because of that scholarship she got. She told me she has to create 15 new art pieces all through this summer in order to keep her scholarship so that they can pay for her studio and travel expenses to Paris.." I reassured him. "Listen I'm a patron of the arts... don't get me wrong... but.."

I cut him off as I looked out the window and heard my motor-bike and I told him, "Look she's here! You can stop your... your... oh my god... Rin you didn't!"

I ran outside and I looked at Rin and my motor-bike all bent up and busted in the front. "Rin what the fuck! What happened!?" I screamed at her. "I'm sorry Kagome... I'll pay for the damages. Someone ran into me and hurt my arm."

* * *

_-Rin's perspective-_

I showed her my arm and on the side a large cut was there from the motor accident. I was bleeding heavily and my arm felt sprained. Kagome was clearly pissed off at me and as my friend, she sighed and helped me out as always. I could always count on her for everything. Ever since we were little, she always had my back, no matter how mad she was at me.

Our boss came out as Kagome was looking at my arm and then he overreacted as usual. "Are you serious! Now I have a crippled waitress! For the love of god! I have to hire a new waitress now!" He walked back into the bar/cafe angrily and Kagome followed him trying to convince him to keep me as a waitress there.

Later on that day, I Kohaku came over to the house and took care of my arm properly since he was a med student. He wrapped my arm up and created a support for my sprained arm. "There you go Rin. Leave it in like that and it'll heal up in no time." He reassured me as he caressed my hair.

I moved away from a little bit as he caressed my hair and he asked me, "Whats wrong?" "Nothing..." I smiled at him to reassure him. "Is it Sesshomaru?" I looked at him and smiled while thinking about Sesshomaru.

Kohaku scoffed at the thought of him and closed his medical kit and I stood up and walked over to the rare desert plan that my neighbor showed me before.

"You what I can't believe... His wife had a miscarriage at 5 months... can you believe it?! Poor woman... it must be hard for the both of them actually to lose their baby."

I smiled and said, "Yeah... it's a shame they couldn't save the baby." I looked down near the glass case protecting the rare plant and I grabbed the tickets and brochure for me and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to Florence! It's been a dream trip for the both of us. It'll be just the two of us." I smiled at Kohaku and showed him the brochure of tourist locations in Florence.

Kohaku scoffed and grabbed his medical kit and stared at me in disbelief, "You can't always believe in everything he says! He doesn't always tell you the truth Rin! When are you gonna get that through you're head?!"

My smile disappeared at his remark and I looked down and told him straightforward, "Well who can I believe in?" He looked at me with loving eyes and stood up and looked into my eyes. "Me..." I looked into his eyes and then he looked away and said, "Listen, when you see him, tell him that I used a cleansing gel for your wound and that he doesn't need to worry about your arm anymore. Ok?"

After he left, for the next week or so, things were getting better and better for me. I bought a bunch of brochures and books about Florence. We've always dreamed about going there.

I heard Sesshomaru and his wife have been arguing even more than usual. I guess she found the key that I left for him to my house. I bet he was trying to tell her that he's fed up with her and that he's in love with me... and he comes to me for true love.

Next thing I knew... the best thing ever happened for the both of us... She left him.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Dumped**_

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

I'm so happy now. Sesshomaru and I can finally be together, just with each other without Kagura in the way of our love. I biked all the way to Kagome's apartment and when I finally got inside I knocked on her door loudly and quickly. I felt so excited about the entire situation.

Kagome opened her door and I hugged her and said happily, "It happened Kagome! It finally happened!" "Wh-what happened Rin?" She asked confusingly. "Kagura left him! They fought and she left him!" I kissed her on the side of the cheek because I was so excited and thankful that she's been by my side the whole time about this relationship.

"Sesshomaru and I will be together all week in Florence! I bought the tickets for the both of us and we'll be leaving in three days! I need you to do me a big favor though. At the house can you please water the plants and roses if not she's gonna kill me when she gets back in a few months?"

As I told her this, I heard a man's voice come from behind her and a half naked man who looked a lot like Sesshomaru came out and said, "What about watering rose?" He scratched his head and looked at me and said hi to me. I smiled and said hi back. "Umm... Rin, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is friend Rin." I smiled and hugged both of them and said, "Listen, I gotta get going ok?! I have so much to do! Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha!"

I ran out and for the next few days I gathered everything that I was going to take to Florence with me. After three days, I took a taxi to the airport. I went through luggage check and I walked up a few flight of stairs. I looked at the electrical chart which showed all the flights and time's then I went to the seats up ahead where I waited for Sesshomaru to come.

* * *

_-With Sesshomaru-_

He sat in his home, pondering on a few thoughts.

He felt confused.

He sat there for hours continuously thinking about so many things... Especially about Kagura.

He sat up finally frustrated and willing, and he grabbed his jacket and went down stairs.

He opened the door and locked it.

He walked over to his expensive car and turned it on. He drove off.

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

A couple hours passed and the flight attendant announced on the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Last call for passengers for the Flight to Florence. Again, last call for passengers to Florence."

I looked around and Sesshomaru still wasn't here. I don't know why he wouldn't come. He promised that we would go to Florence together. I sent him his ticket. I even gave him more roses. I walked over to the telephone booths and a woman who was walking fast ran into me. I said excuse me quickly and continued walking over to the telephone booth. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" She yelled as she grabbed something that fell from her suitcase.

I put coins into the phone booth and dialed his phone number. I only heard it ring and ring and ring. He wasn't answering. Maybe he was on his way already. Maybe he's outside the building as we speak. Yeah... thats probably why he's not answering.

* * *

_-With Sesshomaru-_

He continued driving down the streets of Tokyo.

Sunset was coming to end and he finally reached his destination. He parked in front of beautiful white house with many bushes and trees.

He got out of his car and closed the car door.

He ran up to the front and knocked at the door. "Kagura!"

He waited for a response from her.

He only thought of her the entire time.

"Kagura!"

He continued knocking until she finally opened the door for him.

* * *

_-Rin's perspective-_

__Night time soon came. The janitors were already cleaning the floors in the airport. People were waiting for late-night plane rides. I looked over the balcony inside the airport, still waiting for Sesshomaru but... after so many hours... he never came... and he... he promised. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and I finally walked down the stairs and out the airport.

I started walking back home. I carried my suitcase by my side the entire time. It was almost midnight. I walked for almost an hour and I was only half-way home. I made it to the Sasame Bridge.

It went over a river. I stopped and looked over the side of the bridge... still wondering why Sesshomaru would break his promise. My breathing got heavier and tears ran down my cheeks. I looked forward and then I grabbed my suitcase and threw it over the bridge into the musty flowing green river. What if he really went back for her...

After a few hours I made it back to my neighbor's house. I basically live here now. For almost 2 hours, I just stared at the phone... hoping that he would at least call me to apologize... it never happened that night.

I laid on the elegant violet couch holding his white boa close to me. His scent was on it. I remember when he left it for me. Little to my knowledge that night, the rare desert plant started dying. I stopped taking care of it. As days past by, it withered more and more. until it looked almost shriveled up like my heart.

The more time past, the trashier I made the house. Plants were dying. Pillows and dirty clothes were all over the house. I left plates of rotting food out in the open. Empty boxes and broken things were lying all over. I just stopped caring about everything.

One morning, the phone started ringing. Was it Sesshomaru finally?! I answered it quickly. "Sesshomaru?" "Rin? Hi its Mrs. Takahashi. How are things going with my house?" "Sigh.. everythings fine I guess." I said with a temper. "Oh thats great! And how have you been? How are...". I put the phone down and ended up hanging up on her and then I threw the phone across the room.

I went outside and stood at the gate of the house. I looked up at the window of the house in front of me. I felt like I was going mad with everything he's done. He went back to her... he completely dumped me like a trash bag. Once I was full he took me out and threw me away.

I started running back to the house angrily. Tears ran down my face and danced with the wind as I ran to my neighbors house. When I went back I ripped up her wedding dress, everything of her's just reminded me more and more of Sesshomaru. I tried on her dress before one day, hoping that one day he and I would get married.

I tore down the pictures of her family members. I cried hysterically. She had pictures of him and her together... posing as friends. I tore them down and ripped them up. After I grabbed my paint and I painted over the art piece of me and him where he held me in his arms in the moonlight.

I ran back and forth across the gate looking up at the window where I saw his silhouette holding Kagura in his arms. How could he do this to me!. I ran back to the house and I looked at the desert plant all withered away. I grabbed it fiercely as if it was him grabbing my heart and I tore out till the roots came out.

I knocked over her plants and completely destroyed her house.

My heart was racing fast and I was exhausting myself so much. As I was running back and forth across the yard by the gate I fell to my knees as I gasped for air and I fell down and passed out completely.

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: One Last Gift and Kohaku's Rage**_

* * *

I ended up staying in bed for awhile for the next week or so. My body was completely exhausted from all the emotions and hyperventilating so much and my heart beat so fast from the running. Kagome took care of me and without me knowing, she went over to talk to Kohaku about whats been happening to me.

* * *

_-With Rin and Kohaku- _

__They walked side-by-side talking about Rin's internal struggles with Sesshomaru. "Listen to me Kohaku! I seriously don't know what to do for anymore! She told me that Sesshomaru was testing her or something to not call him and so she's been waiting by the phone at the house for days. She hasn't been taking care of the house or herself obviously. I'm really worried about her... she's driving herself mad with him."

Kohaku shook his head in disbelief and said, "What about Sesshomaru? How's he taken by this whole situation?"

"Well from what she's told me, he doesn't seem worried about it. He's just been working and fixing things up with his wife or something."

Kohaku looked down and shook his head at the thought of Sesshomaru and he handed a plastic box filled with white test mice to Kagome as he said, "Hold this for me."

"Wait what?! Eww! This is so gross..." Kagome said as she held it away.

Kohaku ran down the hospital wing until he finally reached the exit where he drove to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

_-Kohaku's Perspective-_

__When I reached that bastards office, I made an appointment with his new receptionist so I can finally meet the bastard face to face. Many people were waiting. Just a little after, I saw a familiar face come in making an appointment to see him.

She looked a bit like Kagome, a little paler but the same beauty none the less except this woman looked a little older and had alot of make-up and skimpy clothes.

I think i've heard about her before from my old collegues. Her name was Kikyo... she used to be married to the bastard's little brother and he divorced her because she was too clingy and possessive. She probably drove him insane. Not to mention she has a weak heart and he probably had to take care of not only her but their son too.

I waited for almost 30 minutes until finally the man called me up and I gazed at him with nothing but hatred. I went inside and and sat in the patients chair as he went around his desk and sat in chair looking at my records probably. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and said, "So this is a first visit for you here. What seems to be wrong with you?"

"With me, nothing." I said as I stared at him straight in the eye.

He looked at me confused about what I said and then he said, "Well if not you, then who?"

"With a young, beautiful, fragile, hardworking girl who you just used up and threw away like she was some rag doll! Does that sound familiar to you bastard?! Listen... I love this girl more than you ever would... and I will not stand you treating her like this way! I am trying to make sure that you don't mess with her anymore!"

Sesshomaru sighed and took his glasses off and rub both his eyes and then he explained to me, "Listen I told her that this wouldn't last and that I'd give her a chance but she knew the consequences and..."

"No you bastard listen! She's been driving herself mad because of you! She doesn't understand completely that you don't want her! You're destroying her career! Be a fucking man and tell her personally so'd she understand!

He sighed and stood up, "Listen here... I do regret that she doesn't understand... but I have nothing to say to her. Now get out of my office boy. I have patients waiting for me." He said as he walked around his desk and opened the door.

"I looked at him and then away as I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. The man was seriously acting like he doesn't care about Rin. I turned around and started going out the gazing at him from the side with hatred. I couldn't stand the way he was acting and I went back quickly and said to him, "You're just a fucking creep you know... You don't deserve her!" "Sure sure boy. Go on now." He said in a mocking tone. "You're a fucking coward!" I yelled loudly as i knocked over papers and objects off the receptionists table and I walked down the stairs and out the building.

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

__I went to Kohaku's college a couple weeks later after my body was pretty much healed. I waited outside his class. I heard his voice as he came out his classroom speaking to his professor.

He paused at the stairs and looked at me and excused himself from his Professor. He looked at me with a confused face and he came towards me and I smiled at him.

He looked at me and I said, "You doing ok Kohaku?" He nodded and stared at me with caring eyes and I said, "Can I talk to you about something?"He nodded and we both walked outside and sat by one of the bench near the University's fountain. "You're right Kohaku. I have to forget about him. But I need your help."I told him as I grabbed his hand. "Really? You need my help?" he asked confusingly and surprisingly. "Mhmm... see... I want to leave him a parting gift...What I need is..."

I whispered in his ear what I wanted. "Do what?! You never said that..." "Kohaku please..." "What you're asking for is impossible! I can't just...!" "Please Kohaku... trust me." "Its impossible Rin! I... I can't... I'm sorry."

He backed away from me and started walking away but then he stopped and went back towards me shaking his head. "Sigh... Ok... I'll try to find a way Rin." He said to me softly and then patted my shoulder and walked away.

Finally after a couple days, he managed to get me Sesshomaru's last gift. He came to the house and he handed me the box. I looked inside and he looked inside with disgust. I merely smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this Rin?" he asked me. "Yes, of course Kohaku. Its perfect. I walked over to the fridge where I put the box inside and he walked around the kitchen and into the living room where he saw the amount of destruction I did that day Sesshomaru left me.

"What in the hell happened here Rin?" he asked. "I haven't cleaned up yet but I will." He looked to the side to look all around and he said, "Was there a table here before?" "Oh yeah, I sold it. I used to money to buy Sesshomaru a gift. " I said as I smiled at the thought and looked at Kohaku.

"Oh my god Rin... You can't do that! This isn't even your house!" he said forcefully. "I know! Don't worry... I only pawned it. I'll pay back the money. The lady gave me alot of money before. I'm sure I haven't spend it all. I did buy alot of things for Sesshomaru and for my art work but i'm sure theres some money somewhere and I'll work extra shifts at the bar/ cafe." I told him to reassure him.

"You're crazy. We're both crazy Rin! Come on... give me that back!" He said as he went to the refrigerator to grab the box. "No! Kohaku no! I can't let him win Kohaku ok!? I can't let him destroy who I am... ok... you told me that yourself..." He sighed and stared at me. "This is the last thing I need to do Kohaku... After that I promise that you won't ever hear me say anything or do anything for Sesshomaru again."

He stood so close to me. I could feel his breath on me as he angrily accepted what I said and he neared my face until he walked away. I knew Kohaku wanted to kiss me. He restrained himself.

This was going to be the final gift for Sesshomaru. I know it was. I just don't know if I ever will stop doing things or talking about Sesshomaru... I still love him deep down... Sorry Kohaku... this might be one promise I wont be able to keep.

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**_

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

I sat in the living room ripping up his boa and watched tv. I've been so irritated with the tv. All that was ever coming on was cheesy romantic films or soap operas. It irritated me so much! Everything reminded me of him.

I got fed up with it and I started shifting through channels trying to find something that will take my mind off of him. I finally made it to the news channel where a farmer started talking about his crops and I barely listened. I just needed the tv on for comfort.

I continued tearing up his boa little by little until something caught my attention on the tv.

"Breaking News. Here in our own city. A cardiologist was charged with assault and battery. It happened today at the office of Dr. Sesshomaru. One patient, Kikyo, filed a complaint against the Doctor who allegedly assaulted her."

As I was hearing this, I turned up the volume and continued listening to the situation with Sesshomaru and that woman.

"Police asked the doctor about the entire situation. Our reporters were at the scene." It changed from the news reporter to the new footage of police interrogating Sesshomaru.

"Doctor how do you answer to these charges?! Why did you assault the patient? What was your motive for assaulting her?" The news reporter continued asking him so many questions as he walked out the office and looked at the camera with sad eyes. "Is you're career over now Doctor? Will you leave the medical field entirely? Please answer Doctor!"

He looked so sad in the camera. I went closer and touched the screen gently... looking at his sad eyes. Then I backed away when I heard that woman's voice speaking about the assault. "I will never give up! I will make sure to delete the medical register! I will make sure that he never gains his career back. And I can do it! I'm a very influential person here in Japan! I will never stop until he gets what he deserves!"

"That bitch..." I said angrily as I got up and walked over to the computer. I searched through the internet for her address I tried cracking into some systems to find her address. I finally found it. 17 Bamboo Lane.

I printed it out and I grabbed the address and left the house that night.

* * *

_-Kagome's Perspective- _

It was morning again. Sota and I sat at the table eating our breakfast. I gave him a bowl of cereal and orange juice with some toast. I grabbed me some toast and dark coffee. The radio was on and I could hear the man at the station saying, "Goooooood Morning ladies and gentlemen! This is the Tokyo City Radio. It's 8:00 am here in the city of Tokyo and weather stats show that it will be a lovely 78 degees outside with sun all day."

I drank my coffee and Sota had his old tamagachi toy in his hands. "Ughh Sota.. will you stop playing with that and eat your breakfast?!" "I can't! My pet's almost out of food!"

The radio kept going and then I heard start talking about Sesshomaru. I back up and turned the radio up a little and listened. "More on the whole story with Dr. Sesshomaru. The woman, Kikyo, who took some legal acting against him was found dead this morning in her home. Police say she had a very serious heart disease and gave her such a weak heart. She probably had a heart attack after the fight. The incident occured just hours after struggling with the doctor."

I gasped and felt completely stunned by the whole situation. I grabbed my keys next to me and I said to Sota,"Listen Sota... I need to go right now ok? I have something to do. Stay here ok?" I kissed his head and ran out the house, grabbing my helmet along the way. I got on my motor-bike and i drove off to Rin's neighbor's house.

After driving for 15 minutes, I made it the house and I knocked on the door furiously. After a few minutes, Rin opened the door. I looked at her and she looked hurt on her cheek. "Rin what happened?!" "Nothing. I fell." She said and smiled at me. I didn't really believe her and I went inside the house.

* * *

_-Rin's Perspective-_

Kagome went inside the house and I looked outside still from the door. I saw a police car drive by slowly and then I closed the door. Kagome said as i closed the door, "What in the hell happened in here Rin?! Look at the plants! And the furniture! The pictures... did you do this?"

I kept looking outside, ignoring most of what she was saying. I heard some men outside... probably cops. I was trying to keep my composure and stood quietly by the window looking outside. The door bell rang and I gulped as Kagome called my name.

She looked at me as I stood there. "Go Rin. Go answer it. Open the door!" I listened to her and walked over to the door. I opened it and two male cops stood there and looked at me seriously. "Hello miss. I'm Lieutenant Jaken. This is my assistant Sergeant Nobu. May we ask a few questions?" I smiled at them and said, "Of course... come in."

They came inside and I gulped slightly in fear. They walked into the living room. "Would you officers like some coffee?" I asked them. "No.. no thanks we're good."

They walked around looking at the mess I made. "What happened to your face there miss?" "Oh I fell down. I slipped right on the floor over there and went cheek first." I giggled a little and tried to keep my calm composure.

"Do you know of Dr. Sesshomaru miss?" he asked. "Yes." "One of his patients was found dead." "Oh yeah... I heard about that. It's a shame that she died." I said in a sympathetic voice. "Where were you last night between 8:00 and 10:00 pm?" he asked me. "I was here all night with my friend Kagome. We stayed up for a while trying to clean up around here." "Mhmm..." "Yeah.. and we're still not finished but we're gonna start up again today." "Last night, did the Doctor go home?" "Yeah. I think so. He called me around 10:00 pm actually. Right Kagome?" She nodded and stared at us. "Did he behave strangely last night?" "No." I said.

He stared at me and looked around the house again and said, "Alright. Thank you very much. If you remember anything at all. Please call me." he said as he left his card on the counter near-by.I told him ok and nodded and led him out the house.

After seeing them leave, I walked back near Kagome and grabbed a box near her that said fragile and Kagome said, "Did you..." "What?" I said. "Did you kill her Rin?!... No It couldn't have been you... It has to be Sesshomaru...Did he?! Did he make you do it for him?!" she said. "No! no... Listen.. I wanted her to drop the charges on him. She wouldn't listen. We fought, she fell. Don't worry though! I took some things from her place to make it look like a robbery." I opened the box and showed her the things.

She put both her hands up and said, "This is crazy Rin... We have to call the police! I can't let this go on..." She went to the counter and grabbed the card and looked at me. I went over to her and grabbed it and said, "Well, we'll go together. But i'll squeal out on you about how you steal things from the bar/cafe. It'll be bad if you lose your job right? Especially for Sota. He'd have to go live with his grandpa... or even a foster home. He's such a sweet boy too."

She stared at me with fearful eyes and said, "You can't do this... you can't do this to Sota!" "Yeah exactly... no one is going to hurt Sesshomaru or take him away...not you.. not Sota... not anyone..." I told her straight up.

She looked at me and walked away to the door and opened it. She looked outside and said, "He never loved you Rin." She walked out the door and never came back.

Later on that day, I ran near his house and saw a police car outside. The police were holding him, hand-cuffed. Reports were flocking him like a piece of bread. They asked him questions continuously. I stood there and then I saw Kagura run over to him in her lawyer suit. I heard her say loudly to the Lieutenant, "Lieutenant wait! Wait I'm his lawyer! Let me talk to him please!"

She stopped the cops briefly and she went back over to Sesshomaru. She took him back to the sidewalk and told him what he needed to do. "Listen to me... Don't say anything at all to them until I tell you. Ok?"

I stood there near-by watching the entire scene in front of me. They looked at each other with loving and compassionate eyes for each other. He smiled at her and said, "Right." She looked at him and went closer to him and kissed him passionately as if it was the last time she was ever going to see him. He kissed her back equally with passion and love for her.

I stared at them... I felt a knife ripping me inside... It was tearing my heart out.

Their kiss was broken by the cops as they dragged away Sesshomaru into the police car roughly. The entire scene in front of slowed down... all I could hear was my heart beating. As they dragged him away. I heard nothing... but with his lips... I saw him say, "I love you"... to Kagura. I looked at him. He looked at her. She looked at him. He only loved her now... his love for me is completely gone. I could see it through his honey-sweet eyes. He stared at her as the police car drove him off to the police station. I stared at him the entire time... inside I was screaming in pain.

I stayed at the house that night. I looked around at the destruction of the house. In a month, my neighbor was going to return. I went to the kitchen and neared the stove. I turned on all the knobs on the stove to high. I didn't care about my life anymore. Sesshomaru made it clear to me that he no longer loved me. I can only escape to heaven where maybe, my angel will grant my wish... and give him back to me.

The stove went on for hours and I couldn't breathe anymore... all I could remember last was seeing his face in my mind and then I closed my eyes...and my heart beat slower.

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hello all my readers. I just wanted to let you guys know that I changed up a couple little things in the first chapter. Nothing major though. I've also changed the rating to T, because it only has a tiny bit of smut so I think it's not even meant to be rated M. I also want to tell you that to make sure you remember all of the things that Rin says happened through her POV... because now you're traveling back in time in the story. It's Sesshomaru's POV taking over now on everything that happened. Alot of things have happened and if you haven't gotten a few things or you're confused on certain things that happened, just keep reading and answers should come clear to you. The POV_'s _are changing right now. I thought I tell you guys just in case you get confused. Favorite, Review any questions, comment (try to be positive I dont like people who comment really negative things about my story), and enjoy reading this story. :] -Alex the G.-_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: A Rose From My Wife_**

* * *

-_With Rin-_

A young fragile girl. With hair thick and dark like earth, gazed at the rose bunches inside the flower shop. She grabbed a rose like the one her lover gave her and she handed it to the merchant, Miroku, so that he may send it to him. Hesitant, he told her she couldn't have him deliver one rose. She pleaded to him with her light brown eyes and her sweet nature. He reluctantly accepted.

After she paid the man and wrote a note to her love'd one to attach to the rose, she walked outside and even witnessed the young delivery boy, Shippo, take the rose from Miroku, and he put the rose in the back of his delivery bike. The young boy and Rin, both rode off in opposite directions. One went to art school, the other was on his way to Dr. Sesshomaru's facility.

After dodging early after-noon traffic, Shippo took his white helmet off as he arrived at the building. He parked his motor-bike on the street and he grabbed the rose and note and he ran up the stairs which led to Dr. Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

_-Sesshomaru's Perspective- _

__Up in his office, I finished my paper work for the last patient that came in. I filed it away and went to my door and called the next patient up, "Ms. Kikyo." She got up from her seat, wearing a slightly revealing outfit and she smiled at me as she passed by me with the scent of her strong perfume passing through my nostrils as if someone planted perfume bombs. The scent was too strong and unattractive to my tastes.

As she and I walked towards my office, a young male's voice called to me and I turned around. The young boy smiled at me and said, "Dr. Sesshomaru! I have a delivery from your special girl." He handed me a single rose with a note card attached.

I wonder who could have sent me this. I grabbed the small note-card and opened it up. I read the sweet words in my head. They said, "Happy birthday my love. Your golden eyes mesmerize me. Your voice, so deep, it sensuates me. I long for your arms to wrap around me while you kiss me passionately with your beautiful soft lips as we make-love. I love you."

I smiled slightly as I read it and it really touched my heart. I went back into my office and closed the door as I walked back to my desk. I put the rose close to me. A few minutes after I sat down, Kikyo spoke to me, "Oh who's pampering you Doctor?"

I chuckled slightly and I told her, "My wife. She's always sweet to me. Anyways, what seems to be the problem this time Ms. Kikyo?" "Its my heart beat! I couldn't sleep for the life of me. I just kept waking up constantly." She started unbuttoning her tight white shirt as she showed me the area where it hurts in the middle of her chest to the tip of her stomach. "It hurts me here doctor." She said.

I sighed and said to her, "Listen miss, you came here last week and even heart beats are fine. It's the actual muscle that you're having problems with. Now I will suggest to you like I have before, to please take you're medications and rest and you'll be fine."

She sighed and stood up and walked over to the examination table. "Ms. Kikyo what are you doing?!" "Examine me doctor. It'll make me feel more comfortable." "Please don't take your shirt...sigh.. too late.." I said as I looked down at her stupidity. Just so that she would leave, I gave her the desired examination that she wanted. It was useless. The results were going to be the same as last week and the week before. Perhaps she had some crush or admiration for me... but it doesn't explain her actions.

After examining her and multiple patients after, I drove back home where my beautiful wife was waiting, with our child resting and developing in her swelled belly. I made it home and from the door I could hear the music from the crib we recently bought. I walked into the house and I walked up the stair's where the nursery was. I stood at the door-way as I saw Kagura looking over the crib.

I know she's ready to be a mother. It's clear through her eyes, the way she rubs her swelled belly, the way she stands over the crib. I held the rose she sent me earlier and I said softly to her, "Hello Gorgeous." She looked over to me and smiled and we walked towards each other.

She looked at the rose she sent me and to my surprise she said, "Oh how sweet Sesshomaru... Thank you so much for the rose." she kissed me softly and I stood there dumbfounded. I thought she sent me the rose. It looked like her handwriting. "I'll go put it in vase my love." She said to me as she walked down to the kitchen to find a vase for it. I looked through my pockets and grabbed the note from my pocket and read it out-loud again.

Who wrote this to me? I thought it was really my wife's note. I decided to let it go after a while and I went down stairs to my wife. I went into the kitchen with her where I wrapped my arms her waist and held her close to me. I kissed and nipped at her neck gently and lovingly. She smiled and looked at me with her ruby-colored eyes.

"Sweetie what about your party tomorrow night? Are you still going to it and meet with all those other doctors?" she asked me. "Won't you come with me Kagura?" I pleaded to her. I really would love to show my beautiful wife to my colleagues but alas, she said, "Oh no darling... no i'm gonna stay home tomorrow night and lie down in bed and drink milk like an old grandma." She smiled at me and kissed me softly and I said to her, "I love grandma's" We chuckled and laughed together as we kissed each other softly. "But I will miss you tomorrow night." I said as I rubbed our child's dwelling.

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back passionately feeling nothing but pure enjoyment in life. It's a perfect life for me. I wouldn't ask anyone to change anything. I love my wife, and soon I will be a father to a baby girl or baby boy.

_End of Chapter 8 _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hello readers! I know some of you are like WTF with this whole situation going on now that you're starting to see things from Sesshomaru's perspective, but like i've said before, the more you read and the more chapters I post, the clearer it'll me. Also some of you may be confused on wether this is a Rin/Sesshomaru story or a Sesshomaru/Kagura story but because this story focuses on mainly Rin and Sesshomaru... its essentially a Rin/Sesshomaru fanfic even though there are multiple love interests in this story. I hope you can put that aside and focus on whats going on in the story and hopefully things will be clear to you. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Follow and favorite if you enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think or like or even leave questions and i'll write back to you. Thanks for all the support and the reviews make me feel even more happy about writing the story so thank you. Heres chapter 9! :]_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Party _**

_-Sesshomaru's Perspective-_

The next night, I prepared myself for the Japan Honorable Doctor's Party. I was the most prestige cardiologist in all the region. I wish Kagura would have come with me tonight.

I fixed up my black and white tuxedo. Kagura put a small flower from our garden in my coat pocket to make it seem as if she was there. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and lips softly. I grabbed the keys to the car and walked out the house. I hopped in my car and drove off to the party.

I made it to party and entered the luxurious building. They had geisha's wearing kimonos, performing their fan dances elegantly. I grabbed some champagne and took sips from it every once in a while while I was watching beautiful performances. After that, samurai soldier performers came out and performed a real-live fight. It was glorious. The strength, the fierceness of the soldiers, the velocity... the actors played up to the honor of real samurai i'm sure.

As I watched from a distance, my eyes shifted over to a young girl. I wonder if she was a daughter of one of the doctors. She wore a silk black dress and her up in a bun with some of her locks hanging down. She was beautiful, but it felt strange as she was staring at me. The thought left me as I looked back at the performances and I ended up going with my fellow colleagues and mentors from college.

For a while, they spoke to me about certain surgeries that baffled them or were completely heart-pounding to do. I chuckled and spoke about Kagura and the baby. I told them many things about how I really wanted to be a father and how I loved the idea of having a family. The men were happy for me. They grabbed me another glass of champagne and I smiled and we toasted to our success as doctors and surgeons.

After talking for a while I had the urge to go to bathroom and I whispered to my colleague next to me so I wouldn't disturb my mentor's conversation. My colleague held my champagne for me and I walked over to the stairs and climbed the stairs to reach the bathroom. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and went inside quickly. It was a unisex bathroom and a girl was there but I rushed to the bathroom stall.

* * *

_-With Rin- _

She saw him walk up the stairs. She left Kohaku behind with her drink and she followed Sesshomaru up the stairs quietly. She paced down the hallway to the unisex bathroom and heard him walk into the stall.

After he went into the stall, Rin opened up her small thrift-store bag and took out her blush brush and a small blush pallet to redo her face. She opened the pallet and dipped her blush brush in it and lightly brushed against the side's of her cheeks to give her face more color.

After that she took her mascara out and fixed up her eyelashes and curled them quickly with her eyelash curler. After that she took her red lipstick and placed it on her lips gently and rubbed it against her soft small lips.

* * *

_-Sesshomaru's Perspective- _

I came out the stall and saw the young girl still there looking at herself in the mirror. I went to the other sink and put soap and water on my hands as I washed them. I turned the water off and went to the paper towel dispenser and tried to pull the paper towel out. I struggled because I pulled too hard and the paper kept ripping on me. The young girl slightly touched my hand as she helped me pull the paper towel down and she smiled at me.

I said, "Thank you miss." as I took the paper towel and wiped my hands dry. With my peripheral vision, I could see still staring at me and smiling, as if she was waiting for me to say something to her. It got a little creepy for me and I looked at her confusingly and said, "Do we know each other miss?" "Yes we do. Um I take care of you're neighbor's home while she's away in Paris with her son."

"Oh yes I forgot about that... she did tell me she was gonna have a big trip somewhere before." I continued drying my hands and threw the crumpled, wet paper towel in the trash. I fixed up my suit and looked over at the girl and she only continued staring at me. To be nice, I asked her, "Don't you ever feel alone in that big old house of her's?" She shook her head and smiled at me. I said to her, "Well, why don't you come for drinks at my house one day... well not now because my wife's pregnant, but some time after i'll come tell you when it's most convenient."

She smiled and nodded and smiled back. She was a pretty girl. She reminds me alot of how Kagura looked like in our high school years. I fixed up my suit and looked at my watch and said bye quickly to the girl and I left the restroom, with her following behind me quietly.

I went back downstairs and met back with my colleagues. I grabbed my champagne glass and drank the rest of it quickly and I told all of them, "I'm gonna get going now. My wife's all alone and she's probably going to struggle sleeping without me. Thanks everyone for tonight!" I said as I walked off holding my white boa with me in my arm.

I went outside to my car. It was very dark tonight. The stars were out shining against the moonlight. Wind was dancing through the city harsher at night and I put my boa around my shoulders. I unlocked my car and got in. I turned the ignition on. As I fixed my rear-view mirror, I saw that girl standing in the distance, waiting for a taxi probably.

I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her and her youth and I drove up next to her and rolled the window down. "Miss, If you like I can take you home, we're right there next to each other anyways." She smiled at me, nodding her head at my offer and she came inside.

I turned the radio on and a old favorite of mine came on and I turned it up a bit.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you_

The house wasn't too far from the two homes. The song played throughout the whole car ride and the girl always stared at me smiling and she smiled through the whole car ride looking at the window every once in while. Her smile did creep me out a bit but she seemed like a sweet girl nonetheless and I smiled at that thought. This girl was going to have a great future.

As the song ended, we made it to our homes. I parked my car in my drive way and we both got out the car. I said to her as I grabbed my things, "Good Night Miss." She again... only nodded and smiled at me.

I walked into my home as she walked back to the house she's taking care of. I put my keys on the counter and I took a quick shower after. It always felt good as the hot water dripped down my skin and dipped inside my muscles and hair.

I dried off and put my boxers and a plain grey shirt to sleep in. I yawned and walked over to mine and Kagura's bed. I got in next to my sleeping wife and I kissed her shoulder softly and smiled as I laid under the cover's with her.

I closed my eyes and let my hand run under her's and we slept that way the rest of the night. Life was perfect for me.

_End of Chapter 9 _


End file.
